gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Sirene
A demon from Devilman who is almost totally nude. She is in love with Amon but he is sent into Akira Fudo. She looks like a curvy nude woman with white feathers for a bikini bottom and on her head. Her head has antenna and big wings and she has bird feet for hands/feet. She also has teleportation abilities and her hands can fire off like Mazinger Z while being controled with her antenna. She has a head beam in the Chibi world. In the anime, she can read minds with her head tentacles antenna. Devilman TV Anime In here she is a demon of the week who captured Miki Makimura and pretended to be her to find out why Devilman turned against the demons. She incapasitates him by slicing his back while in human form so, when he went demon, the wound would grow. After she K.O.s him by blasting him with wind she uses her antenna to read the mind of Devilman so she would know why he betrayed the Demons(it turns out its because of him falling in love with Miki Makimura). She tries to kill MIki but is defeated and gets away but comes back in the Devilman/Mazinger Z movie and video games. Devilman OAV/Manga In Devilman:Demon Bird Silene she makes her appearence almost half way in(despite the fact that she is in the title). She attacks Miki Makimura's house to kill Akira Fudo and sends Gelmer and another demon to distract Akira. After Akira kills them, She ''bust''s in and grabs Akira in her bird foot. Akira trys to transform but her claws prevent it. As she tells Akira of the horrors he will face, Ryo Asuka shoots her with his shotgun and she drops Akira when she fires off her arm to nail Ryo. Akira transforms and they fight until she summons her arm and chopps up Akira by spinning it rapidly. After losing an arm and getting sliced across the torso, he grabs her antenna with his own and jumps as the spinfist is behind him. Silene is stabbed through the gut with her own arm. Then, Akira rips off her left head wing and she asks Zenon for help. He responds by sending demons to fight Akira and Kaim. Kaim says she is beautiful even in her current state and merges with her despite the fact that her wounds may kill them after ripping off his head(so Silene will be the dominate force of the new demon). After Akira kills the other demons, Silene/Kaim comes in and penetrates Akira with its long horns and zaps him with its lightning. And then...it died...from the wounds Akira gave it but died with a sense of winning since the last thing it experienced was killing Devilman. CB Chara Go Nagai World In here, she is first seen following Akira and friends and sends Gelmer to get a hostage to lure Akira to her(he gets Miki Makimura). She trys to grab Akira like in the OAV but gets Jinmen instead. After Akira transforms to fight Gelmer, she comes down and Akira is overcome by her. She has Akira in bed and takes a shower when Miki Makimura comes in so they have some time to talk. As Akira is telling Miki why he likes her more than Silene, Silene comes in and fights with Akira. During the fight, Ryo Asuka comes in and blows a hole through her when she startles him. She is captured by Baron Ashura and is kept in a box that she can't teleport out of but Ryo acedentally turns it off. After she escapes, she turns down the doctor and is attacked by him in a rebound rage. She confronts Ryo but realizes who he is and he orders her to marry the doctor. She can't bring herself to do it and is unhappy with Ryo being responsible for Amon becoming Devilman. She says she wont do what he says and before Ryo punishes her, Koji Kabuto comes in after blowing up the engine with his Breast fire. Ryo blasts Mazinger Z away with an attack like the one that split Akira in 2 and Baron Ashura tells Ryo the engine is damaged. Ryo says she will face retribution and leaves so she goes off and later meets up with Kaim who brought her arms and Psyco Jenny tells them to be happy as per Ryo's orders. Cameos *New Cutey Honey: She is in the opening of it fighting Akira Fudo for a few seconds in her manga form. Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Devilman Characters Category:Characters